


Volatile

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk arranged marriage mormor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

When Jim and Sebastian first meet, it’s at their wedding. They’re in an airship, one of last year’s D’artanian models, but with a Bachtune brand engine, and Jim can already tell the compression coils are close to snapping. It’s his father’s, he remembers traveling around the country side, running back and forth across the floor to the expanses of windows on either side, his mother sitting on the Chesterfield bolted to the floor and laughing. Those were happier times. Now, he’s been sold off. Forced to marry some foreign baron’s son so his father can pay off his debts. It’s humiliating, being gussied up like this, movements restricted by the black tailcoat, lined in red velvet. His vest, double breasted, is cream and feels too tight on his chest. The trousers are tight and the boots he’s wearing make him taller, and he feels like he’s being paraded, like a piece of meat. He’s standing at the makeshift alter, the officiator stares him down, looking at him like he thinks Jim should feel honored because, while he was bought, that means the baron’s son chose him. Yes, that makes Jim feel exceptionally special. Right. Just as those dying of the plague feel honored the disease chose them. 

When the double doors at the end of the ship open, the ones that open to the living quarters, where his groom had been sequestered, Jim’s head snaps up, expecting to see a middle aged man living off his family’s dead money. What he doesn’t expect is Sebastian Moran to be…well…gorgeous. He isn’t particularly foppish, Jim notices a few cuts on his cheek, callouses on his hands (even though he’s dressed impeccably in a frock coat and a jacquard vest, even with a top hat and pocket watch—he looks as uncomfortable as Jim feels). 

He walks forward with calm, cool steps, though Jim can see his hands shaking. Both of their fathers trail behind, Jim’s wringing his hands nervously behind his back. Until things are official, and he’s got his money, he’ll be on edge. When they’re facing each other, they avoid gazes and listen absently to the officiator. The man thanks the Heavens, blesses their union, and says they can kiss. 

“Do we have to?” Sebastian mumbles, rolling his eyes. Jim bites back a grin, before his eyes widen when Sebastian doesn’t wait for the answer to his question, leaning down and pecking Jim’s lips chastely. He heard clapping from someone, his father, maybe both of their fathers, but he doesn’t bother looking. 

They’re whisked away before Jim can even open his mouth to make a quip, taken to the room prepared for them until the ship lands and they can go to Sebastian’s estate. Jim can just about overhear his father asking for the money he’s owed. 

When the door shuts behind them, Jim slumps against it, sinking to the floor while Sebastian immediately backs away from him, sitting on the immaculately made bed. A bed. Oh God. Jim feels bile in the back of his throat.

“Sorry about all…this” the baron’s son sighs out, knocking the hat from his head and running a hand though his disheveled blonde hair. Jim shrugs and unbuttons his coat and vest, exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“It’s alright. Not your fault.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to respond when a low bang from the engine room cuts him off. He looks around as if expecting to see the cause of the problem, and Jim rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“It’s fine” he starts, “it’s just the compression coil. I knew it needed to be replaced.”

Sebastian turns back to him and tilts his head to the side, grinning.

“You know ‘bout machines?”

Jim, again, rolls his eyes.

“I took apart and rebuild the Catalinian Version 3 engine at the age of six, I think I can handle a simple compression coil.”

Sebastian looks taken aback, and he takes a moment before responding with a grin.

“Six, huh? You got me beat by two years, though I also was using Version 5, which is missing the bearings on the left, so that gave me easier access.”

Jim blinks, looks down, and then back up at Sebastian, smiling.

“You still got that V5? I’ve been meaning to get my hands on one, I have an idea…”

Sebastian only smiles in return, and Jim thinks that maybe this wont be so bad.


End file.
